


Day Off

by awakeat3am



Category: GMMTV, LeeTay, TayLee, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee is one chill dude, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Tay is the literal sun, They talk a lot, not beta read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeat3am/pseuds/awakeat3am
Summary: Lee was set to spend his day off alone and resting at home, but his persistent friend just won’t let him.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day Off

**One**

Lee has already planned out how he would spend his day off: sleep, play games, call his mom then sleep some more. He got invites to go out but had to turn them down because the week was just particularly unforgiving with the long shooting days and countless engagements he had to do. Very out of character if you ask him, but now the man is just craving for the comfort of his bed and a day without responsibilities to think about.

The next day, Lee was woken from his sleep by the sun shining rather rudely on his face. He scrambled to get his phone and glasses from his bedside table to check the time, knocking some things off on the floor in the process.

_11:30 am_

As if right on cue, his stomach grumbled with hunger. Lee thought of getting brunch from that nice cafe across his building but decided to just reheat the leftovers from yesterday. It's a lazy day for a reason.

Trying to rub the sleep off his eyes, he made a beeline to the kitchen and took out some takeout boxes from the fridge. Just when he’s about to start the microwave, his phone rings. It’s his friend, Tay Tawan.

“Morning, Tay. What’s up?”

“Hey. Are you busy today? Let’s go around town. I want to take photos with my new camera.”

“Sorry Phi. I plan on just staying home the whole day. Last week was so tiring I think I need to recharge. Maybe next time?”

“Too bad, I’m already outside your unit.”

“Wha—” Lee heard a click followed by someone knocking on his door.

When he opened it, he saw Tay wearing a white shirt, ripped jeans and his signature smile, carrying bags of what Lee assumed was food. Tay glanced at Lee and took note of how adorably sleepy he looks with his bed head and plaid pajamas.

“I know you’re going to say no so I thought why not just go here,” Tay explained sheepishly.

“Don’t you have other friends to annoy?” Lee replied playfully, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Tay feigned offense and pretended to leave not before Lee grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. “So dramatic today, aren’t we, Phi?” he snickered.

**Two**

“I got this from the cafe in front,” Tay said as he set the paper bags on the dining table.

Lee looked up from his phone to look at the food. “Ah. I was actually planning to eat there too but I got lazy.”

“Well then come eat. I’m such a good friend I even bought you the coffee that you liked near my place.”

 _Thoughtful._ Lee smiled and sat across Tay at the table.

“Why did you come here?” he asked Tay as he took a bite of the waffle. 

Tay shrugged and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. “I’m bored at home.”

“I mean it when I said I won’t go out today, though. I feel like a zombie.”

“That’s fine, but can I at least stay here? I swear I will not bother you.”

“The last time you said that you talked my ear off—ow, that hurts, Tay! Okay, you can stay. Consider that as my “thank you” for the food,” Lee laughed as he rubbed the arm that Tay punched.

Brunch was spent catching up with what each other was up to the past weeks. The two have been booked and busy for their respective series and brand endorsements – something to be grateful for but not without its downsides.

“Feel at home, okay? I’m just going to take a shower,” Lee patted Tay on the back and went to his room after they finished clearing the table.

Tay headed to the living room and lazed on the gray sofa. He looked around Lee’s space, smiling when he spotted the wall adorned with photos taken by his friend. He’s proud of him. After all, it was Tay who encouraged Lee to pursue his love for photography and now, it’s one of the many things they like to do together. 

These past few months, Tay often found himself at Lee’s as they began to hangout more. Not to say that they were not close friends before but something is just different this time. He shakes his head to brush away the thought. Maybe he just loves being with Lee because it’s so easy to be around him. He’s a good listener and has a fair share of his stories to tell, too. He’s honest and charming. He lets Tay be himself, no matter how noisy or hyper or moody he is that day. Nothing more, nothing less.

His reverie was broken when he felt Lee sit next to him. “Penny for your thoughts, Phi?” 

“Just thinking about how good you’ve gotten in taking photos,” Tay said, looking at the pictures on the wall again.

“Oy, you’re making me shy. You know it’s just a hobby.” 

From where he sat, Tay can see Lee looking down at his bare feet, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Besides, I learned from the best...” Lee smiled and looked up at Tay who was gazing at him all this time. 

_Tender. Soft. Bright. Friends._

"But the best also never sends me my photos!” he added quickly, looking away. _Not today._

"You know why? Because I love it when you beg me." With that (and a wink), Tay stood up and headed to Lee's room.

**Three**

Just like the original plan, Lee spent the afternoon playing Mobile Legends but with the addition of Tay’s loud mouth and a whole lot of bickering since they were playing against each other.

“Ha! I won again. Such a weakling,” Tay teased after defeating Lee for the third time. The younger man plopped on his bed, exasperated.

“Fine. I’m going to take a nap now. You can do whatever you want.”

“Nong Lee, don’t be such a sore loser! Let’s do another game so you can avenge yourself.”

Lee just grunted in response, his eyes getting heavier.

“Okay, guess I’ll just lie here with you then. What a kid,” Tay huffed as he laid down next to his sleeping friend, eyes to the ceiling.

\----

It was already dark outside when Lee woke up. His room was only illuminated by the soft glow of the moon and the twinkling lights of the city. The first thing he noticed is the warmth that has engulfed his body and how nice it felt. He can get used to this feeling.

It took a few more seconds for his sleepy brain to realize that his limbs are entangled with Tay’s. They’re...cuddling and that’s why it’s warm and comfortable. Lee panicked. This was not supposed to happen but why isn’t he letting go? _Just a few more minutes won't hurt, he thought._

With Tay’s head by his chest and his arms encircling the older man’s body, Lee couldn’t resist breathing in the scent of his hair, which smelled of mint with a hint of apples and Tay. _Tay. Tay. Tay._ When did he begin feeling this way for his friend?

Was it that time they spent the whole day trying out coffee shops downtown and talking ‘til the wee hours of the night because they both can’t sleep? Or maybe during that one New Year’s Eve they spent together, meeting each other’s friends then watching the fireworks with Tay’s arm snug around him? Could it be way back when they were still filming for Secret Seven? Lee cannot exactly point out when, but he _knew_ the feeling was long there.

Of course, he also knew his place in Tay’s life. Both of them headed to different directions in terms of their careers. Although they remained friends and still saw each other from time to time, he’s aware that for a while, Tay’s heart belonged to someone. Now, it’s a different story altogether. Is that why he's getting braver?

Eventually, logic overcame Lee. He began to gently move away from Tay and remove his friend’s arm clinging to waist, very careful not to wake him up and find them in this state.

“Where are you going?” Tay said out of the blue, pulling Lee closer to him. “Come here.”

Lee felt like his chest was about to explode from fear and joy and relief but he obliged anyway, letting the older man place his head on the crook of his neck. They were like that for a few minutes, brains whirring and hearts beating in silence.

“You don’t know how long I waited for this. To do this.” Tay spoke again. “It just seems like something always comes up just when I have mustered the courage to say something. It’s frustrating.”

_Or someone_ , but Lee doesn’t say that. He stayed quiet, just holding Tay in his arms and staring at nothing in particular. 

“Please say something, Lee. Or am I just misinterpreting this too?”

Lee shook his head and finally dared to look into his friend’s worried eyes. He knew exactly what Tay meant with that question and he will not be the one to make him feel that way again.

"No, you're not misinterpreting anything,” Lee began. “We're on the same page, Tay. Finally. After all this time, I was ready to accept that it was not just meant to happen in this lifetime, you know?”

Tay sighed and nuzzled Lee's neck. "Sorry it took a minute."

"Don't get me wrong, I would have been perfectly fine being just your friend, Tay. But this...this is a whole lot better." He then flashed that smile that Tay loves so much. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" 

Lee let out a small laugh. Tay is really a character even in situations like this. He softly ruffled Tay's hair and let his hand rest on his cheek. 

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. When Tay nodded, Lee leaned in and finally closed the gap between their lips. 

For a moment, the two stood still with time as if still gauging the situation they were in. But Lee was not going to wait any longer, he waited long enough.

Tay's lips were soft, albeit a bit chapped against his own. When he felt them part, he allowed himself to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Tay's mouth and weaving his hand through his hair. He could feel Tay's breaths and hear the little sounds he was making as they took each other in.

He shared kisses with a handful of people before, may they be on-screen partners or former flames, but oh god, nobody prepared him for what it would feel like to kiss his friend. And Tay being an enthusiastic kisser didn't help at all. Lee felt like he was drowning but in a good way if there was such a thing.

“Guess I don’t have to beg for my photos now then, huh?” Lee teased after they pulled apart for some air. His hair was disheveled, lips and cheeks red, eyes bright. Tay had to shut him up with another kiss just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing fiction so be gentle! still working on the epilogue-ish chapter lol in the meantime, happy valentine's day!!!! hmu on twt: @taytawanpls :)


End file.
